


583: elimination storage

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Androids, Clones, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Max Verstappen
Series: drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 3
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	583: elimination storage

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

The fear flashed across his features when the new model walked into the room. He had become useless. Maybe he’d made one mistake too many. Or maybe the new one was just better. Everyone else stood up to leave the room.

“Just transfer the knowledge and leave the old one in 583” someone said, so detached from it all. Max closed his eyes when the new him approached. He didn’t think he was done yet but there was nothing he could do about it. The new model stroked his cheek and smiled before plugging the cable in to his temple.


End file.
